hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dr. Lunatic: Halloween Hill (Review by Androgeos Exeunt)
Reviews I know a lot of Dr. Lunatic world articles currently contain only a review, since afaik they already were like that on Supreme With Wiki. However, in my opinion, reviews like this, being 100% subjective, really don't belong on a Wiki, where objectivity is a requirement for all articles. If anyone thinks they should be kept, my suggestion is to put them up somewhere else on the net and link to them in the Wiki articles. The articles themselves, imo, should contain an objective description of the world and cover things such as locations of keychains, like the Spooky Forest article. Reviews are of course nice, but as I said, I don't think they belong here.--SpiderPumpkin 01:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I get your point, but I think a crucial thing is that this isn't Wikipedia. Back on the old wiki I wanted to let people find worlds by what's in them - someone looking for a puzzle world would be able to search for them, which is otherwise going to be time-consuming. To do that in a reasonable amount of time, you need people to decide whether they think it could be considered a puzzle world or not. I've just modified the template to try and make searching by these things possible (world pages are put in categories based on what 'scores' they are given). I know there are problems in the current system, but I think it could be very useful if it can be done right. If we could all decide on what things should be on a world page now, then it can get sorted out before there are many world pages, and then afterwards the pages can all be made. A long page of text reviewing a world probably isn't a great idea, but I still think a way of classifying worlds is. --AtkinsSJ 22:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::The main problem with this is what defines the "ratings". In the current system, there is no system that defines ratings, all ratings are given by a single person based on what they think the rating should be. People should be able to decide for themselves how fun a world is or how good the puzzles are or whatever, and something this subjective doesn't belong on a Wiki that "anyone can edit" anyway and imo makes the site, on the topic of Dr. Lunatic worlds at least, seem more like a personal homepage than a community project. Another problem is that it would probably never occur to anyone to look worlds up on the Wiki to find out if they're worth playing; if they're looking them up on the Wiki, they have most probably already played them (and are probably stuck somewhere and looking for help). Reviews may be a good idea, but not here, where nobody would look for them (and as a result, they're not going to help anyone).--SpiderPumpkin 22:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: There's another thign that makes ratings redundant: The stars in the Dr L addon list itself. Since those are there, we don't really need one here. Carrot 15:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC)